


Blood Moon Rising

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, werewolfOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The door knob twisted violently as Dean tried to force himself in Will’s locked room. Will backed away from the door groaning in pain. All he knows is that Will is in pain as he began to pick lock the door.Will looked at Dean with fear, Dean had his gun drawn and ready to shoot. Will panicked as Dean walked closer.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Will Jhong existed as a hunter’s apprentice, His trainer is John Winchester. John was like a father figure to Will. John took Will on many hunts either one of them got hurt before, but it all changed on that one day.John was ill but there was a werewolf on the loose. Will insisted on going on his own, but John told him not to. Will begged, but still John declined. 

It was midnight when Will managed to sneak away from the cabin and hunt down the monster. As he was able to see it in a corner of a diner alley. Will pulled out his gun and released he didn’t have any silver bullets, so he pulled out his sharp pocket knife. He charged and stabbed the creature but lost his grip to the point where it clawed him on the arm. The wolf pinned him down and bit his shoulder. He let out a sharp short wince.

After he finished off the wolf on his own he held his shoulder back to John’s cabin. It was dusk when he knocked on the door. John looked at Will and pulled him inside. John started arguing with him. Will argued back and was forming his hand into a fist. He was about to land his punch but 19 year old Dean Winchester walked in. Will put down his fist and took a deep breath and walked out. 

“So what happened with you two?”, Dean asked.

“Will snuck out and was attacked by a werewolf.”, John answered.

“Is he coming back?”, Dean continued to ask.

“I don’t know, but it's his choice if he does.”, John asked.

_ Years Later _

Will’s paws picked up speed as he ran into the woods, and Dean and Sam were picking up the pace. Sam turned back as he saw Will run towards the cliff, unlike Sam Dean continued to chase after Will. Will was cornered by Dean, but had two choices get captured or jump. He continued to back away and slipped off letting out a yelp. 

Dean looked over to find Will laying still like he was dead. Dean checked and he was pretty much dead to his eyes. Dean looked for Sam and Bobby, shouting that “it” was dead. Will opened his eyes and started to get his stance to walk. It was sunrise when Will spotted a cabin, but he still had his wolf ears and tail so he had to continue to walk around. He was now fully human, and managed to knock on the door. Bobby answered, “Hello, who are you?”

Will greeted back with, “I’m Will Jhong…” Bobby stopped him. 

“You are Will Jhong, the kid that used to be John’s apprentice.”, Bobby was shocked to know that the man his friend raised to be a hunter was alive and pretty much well. He let Will in and stayed if he wanted. Will agreed and was bombarded with questions by Dean, Sam and Castiel. Will tried to answer them but he was getting angry along with a headache.

“Guys, he was your dad’s apprentice.”, Bobby told them.

“Really?”, Dean looked at Will.

“Yeah I have a picture of you three together.”, Bobby exclaimed.

Bobby rustled through his drawers and pulled out an aged photo with the boys together. Will’s headache was fading, but was still there. Sam told the other that he would be leaving with Cas to do a mission a state away. Dean agreed and told Sam he will stay here to catch up and help Bobby.

“So I guess you might need other clothes than what you have.”, Dean looked towards Will and said. Will scratched his neck with nervousness and nod. They walked into Dean’s room and found some clothes that could fit him. Will appreciated Dean and walked downstairs and talked to Bobby and Jody. 

“So it’s been a while hasn’t it.”, Will started the conversation.

“Yeah it has, what have you been up to?”, Jody asked.

“I have been hunting in random states.”, Will answered.

Dean pulled Bobby aside, to ask him what happened to Will. Bobby sighed and told him to go to the living room. Will was in the kitchen with Jody making instant ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t need you to tell anyone about THAT NIGHT!”  
>  “Why not?”  
>  “Because I don’t want you to DEAN!”  
> Will ran out of the house with the surge of pain causing him to stumble with Dean chasing after him.

Will walks in the living room and listens to Bobby preparing to tell Dean what happened to Will and John. He began to panic and get mad at Bobby, trying not to make it hard to make it easy to express. Dean’s furrowed brow showed will that he knows something’s wrong. 

Will looked at Bobby trying not to shout:

“I don’t need you to tell anyone about THAT NIGHT!”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to DEAN!”

Will ran out of the house with the surge of pain causing him to stumble with Dean chasing after him. Will knew he wouldn’t be able to shake him off so without avail he grabbed Dean’s hand and ran deep into the woods. 

Will began to tell Dean to never tell what he sees to anyone he began to lift up his shirt and toss it at him. Dean removed the shirt from his face to see Will hold his chest with which each of his fingernails grew into claws. Dean remembered who Will was towards him and his father. 

Will was starting to yell in the surge of pain, which began to scare Dean to try and calm him down. “Quiet down Will if you want only me to see you like this and NOT get shot at.”, Dean exclaimed to Will.

“F-Fuck, Me this hurts.”, Will grumbled out.

“W-What?”, Dean stuttered out. Will looked at Dean and realized that he made it awkward between each other. 

They lunged up and hiked further into the woods. Will sighed and continued walking with Dean who was actually staring at him, which he saw Will with the moonlight glowing on his tan skin, thick black hair, which soon ended at his amber eyes. Will’s brow furrowed while he looked at Dean confused on why he had been staring for so long.

They finally stopped and started to build a small camp, to relax for the point of daylight. Dean told Will to try to stay calm enough to fully shift. He did and started to look at Dean with a frightened look. Dean let Will know that he is going to be okay as long as he doesn’t get mad. Will laid down and started to slowly growl in his direction.

After hours of sitting outside it finally became daylight Dean was the first one up and looked down to see a naked Will. Will started to wake up with an unexpected moan, which startled Dean. Will opened his eyes to see Dean nervously staring down, which he chuckled wittingly, “You like what you see?”

“No, asshole.”, Dean replied.

“Well that’s sad because I do.”, Will said teasingly.

“Let’s head back to the cabin.”, Dean said as he rolled his eyes while tossing Will’s shirt.

After the hike Dean knocked on the door and was greeted by Sam who asked where they were last night. Will nervously answered with a lie and was told to come inside. Dean offered to share his room with Will for the time being and started the shower.

Will walked into the kitchen and chatted with everyone and made breakfast, which was just a piece of steak. Everyone stared at the moment questioning why he was eating a raw steak for breakfast. Will glanced down and realized what he was doing and leaped out of his chair to put the steak in a pan and cook it later. 

He sighed at the thought of next month which was October will be the first Blood moon in years. Walking up the flight of stairs he was greeted by Cas. Cas felt like something was wrong with Will but he didn’t want to seem rude and invade his space. Will walked up to his and Dean’s room and sighed as he laid down on his bed and pondered what if he told Sam and or Cas about him being a werewolf. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you don’t know how you feel about Will?”, Sam stated.  
> “Yes, and I’m worried about if he feels like this too.”, Dean expounded.
> 
> Dean looked up at Sam waiting for some advice but Sam stared at Dean before finally speaking.
> 
> “Does he shapeshift by any chance?”, Sam asked.  
> “Um N-no he doesn’t”, Dean mumbled.  
> “You’re lying aren’t you?”, Sam’s brow furrowed.  
> “No” , Dean said with a sedated face.

Dean was pacing the kitchen floor trying to figure out what Will is to him. Sam walked in and asked Dean what’s wrong with him. He tried to say it was nothing, but Will walked in and asked. Dean pulled Sam into the living room and told what’s going on, without telling Will’s secret to him. 

“So you don’t know how you feel about Will?”, Sam stated.

“Yes, and I’m worried about if he feels like this too.”, Dean expounded.

Dean looked up at Sam waiting for some advice but Sam stared at Dean before finally speaking.

“Does he shapeshift by any chance?”, Sam asked.

“Um N-no he doesn’t”, Dean mumbled.

“You’re lying aren’t you?”, Sam’s brow furrowed.

“No” , Dean said with a sedated face.

Will stumbled in the room with drips of blood from his chest and the corner of his mouth. Dean ran over to ask what happened to him.

“Jody ran in and shot me in the fucking chest.”,Will groaned as he fell onto his knees. Dean tossed Will onto his shoulder and ran to his car and placed Will down in the back seat, while Sam slid into the passenger seat. Dean didn’t have time to tell him to get out of the car, as he started the car he asked if Will was alright.

“Y-yeah, just peachy.”, Will answered sarcastically. Dean knew what he meant, and checked the time. It was 11 'o'clock at night, Will was about to drift off to sleep but was achingly interrupted by a surge of pain on his shoulder. Will lunged upward and looked to see Dean still driving and Sam asleep. He sighed with relief, but was shot with pain he winced, “Dean?”

“Yeah?”,Dean puzzled over Will's frightened tone.

“W-we n-need to stop.”,Will managed to squirm out of his mouth.

“We are almost at the hospital.”, Sam mumbled while waking up.

Will laid back down and sighed, tilting his head towards Dean who stopped on the side of the road.

“You can drive Sam.”, Dean acted like he was getting tired.

“Alright.”, Sam exclaimed as he got out of his seat.

Dean looked at Will and whispered if he was okay. Will mumbled his answer and turned to his side. Dean looked at him and realized that he was shifting and it would get more painful if they don’t do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is having a dream about the blood moon but what happens when the dream gets too life like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Short Chapter Im sorry, and Italic stands for dream

_ Dean was no longer there. Will panicked it was him but not his normal self. This Will was more sinister, he had red eyes, claws, and the emotion in his was to harm anything in his sight. The Secondary Will gave Will an evil smirk and creepingly said, “Dean.” _

Will woke up and panting looking around scared of what happened. He looked at his hands and saw large growths of hairs. 

He began a panic attack which alerted Bobby.  _ Shit I have to leave as soon as I can.  _

It was morning and Will was busy frying eggs and thick slice bacon. Bobby walks around to find someone to talk about last night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
